Capitulo 43 da fic A irma da Serpente
by Tina Granger1
Summary: hum... Song quente entre Eddie e Rachel.


_**Head Over Feet/ De cabeça pra baixo**_

I had no choice but to hear youyou stated your case time and again. I thought about it. You treat me like I'm a princess, I'm not used to liking that…you ask how my day was.

**Eu não tive escolha à não ser ouvir você, você explicou seu caso várias vezes. Eu refleti sobre isso. Você me trata como se eu fosse uma princesa, não estou acostumada a gostar disso... Você pergunta como foi meu dia.**

- Não quero ficar sozinha- murmurou ela.

- Você não vai estar sozinha! As meninas estão lá.

Rachel lhe lançou um olhar que dizia com todas as letras que sozinha era melhor. Quando ela tremeu de leve ele lhe lançou um olhar penalizado.

- Merlim, se Severus nos pegas estamos mortos!

Ela sorriu, Eddie a levou para o dormitório masculino e a ajudou a se deitar na cama, a saia de Cigana ainda cheia de folhas. Ela se encolheu tremendo um pouco e ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Rachel se acomodou no peito do garoto. Eddie não pode deixar de sorrir intimamente.

- ME desculpe!- murmurou ela de olhos fechados.

- Porque?

- Por ter saído da festa daquele jeito...

Ele riu.

- E porque eu deveria ficar bravo? Conheço você bem demais para saber que você é impulsiva!

Ela se moveu devagar o encarando.

- Na festa!- murmurou ele a encarou- Você disse que gostava de mim!

Eddie ficou sem fala. Os olhos dela estavam quase verdes e isso o encantou.

- Estava falando serio?- perguntou baixinho.

Ele não respondeu de imediato e ela se sentou abraçando as pernas

- Claro!- ele apresou a dizer, sentando-se também- Sabe que eu adoro você! Mas porque pergunta isso?

_You've already won me over in spite of me. Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet, don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it. It's all your faults._

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole. You're so much braver than I gave you credit for that's not lip service_

**Você já me conquistou apesar de mim. E não fique alarmado se eu cair de cabeça para baixo, e não fique surpreso se eu te amar por tudo que você é. Eu não poderia evitar. É tudo culpa sua.**

**Seu amor é abundante e me absorveu inteira. Você é muito mais valente do que eu te dava crédito, isso não é falso elogio...**

Rachel se voltou. Havia medo em seu olhar.

- Porque estou com medo!

- Medo?- Eddie se aproximou mais.

- Se o que eu vir...

- Rachel...!- ele pareceu impaciente, ela insistiu.

- Se o que eu vir for real! Se Cassandra virar uma vampira. Ela vai matar o Severus!

- Isso não vai acontecer!- falou ele com segurança mas ela já começara a chorar.

- Eu não quero perde-lo! Não deixa ela tirar meu irmão de mim!

Eddie a abraçou com força. Ela soluçava baixinho.

- Já perdi muito. Todos que amo acabam indo embora!- ela mordeu os nos dos dedos- Eles são tirados de mim! Não quero perder o Severus!

- Você não vai perde-lo! Eu não vou permitir!

Ele a embalou como a uma criança.

- Eu vou ajuda-la. Sempre que precisar. Vou com você até o inferno se me pedir.

- Eddie... não me deixe. Não me deixe!

- Não vou deixar. Ouviu bem? Jamais a deixarei sozinha! E não importa o que aconteça eu vou proteger você.

Eddie afagou os cabelos dela a protegendo até ela se acalmar. Rachel se afastou um tantinho.

- Obrigado!

Eles se encararam por um segundo e ela tomou consciência de onde estava. O pânico a havia tomado conta e ela nem reparará. Sentiu seu corpo tremer e se tencionar. Eddie sorriu lhe secando as lagrimas e ela temeu não resistir.

Já fazia tempo que lutava com a sensação de estar presa pelo pé de ponta cabeça. Como se o mundo tivesse virado do avesso. Como se não existisse certo e errado. Eddie a deixava confusa. E ela decidira que não podia se aproximar mais, não queria correr o risco de perde-lo, não queria que ele a deixasse... mas ao mesmo tempo desejava-o. Queria poder lhe dizer o quanto fora cega, o quanto fora tola, mas não podia. Não queria

Ela o amava, já chegar a essa conclusão, não havia razão... não havia entendimento, apens amava-o. E isso era culpa dele. Culpava o por ser tão companheiro, por ser tão compreensivo. Eddie levantou a mão e acariciou seus cabelos. Riu.

- Esta cheia de folhas!- disse ele, e ela se deu conta de que estava acabada. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo por desejar estar bonita para ele.

Eddie se levantou e puxou um pijama estendeu a ela.

- Acho que não tem problema se você dormir aqui hoje!- pensou um pouco- Desde que seu irmão não saiba! Gosto do meu couro como esta.

Ela riu. Eddie ficou a observando, então sorriu constrangido.

- Eu vou... é...

Puxou outro pijama da gaveta e escondeu a cama com as cortinas verdes. Rachel deixou o corpo relaxar e ele suspirou. Ele esperou um tempo antes de voltar à cama. Ela estava sentada a beirada olhando uma foto.

- O que achou ai?

Ela mostrou com um sorriso. Era a foto que eles tiraram no primeiro ano. Eddie sorria animado abanava enquanto Rachel lhe fazia chifrinhos com os dedos por detrás da cabeça. Ele riu a puxando para perto para lhe dar cascudos.

- Então é assim que trata seu melhor amigo?

- O que você queria?- ela se desvencilhou- Você é um bobalhão...!

- Você me paga garotinha!- falou ele a enchendo de cócegas. Ela riu alto se atirando de costas na cama. Ele a prendeu com o corpo enquanto lhe fazia cócegas.

You are the bearer of unconditional thing. You held your breath and the door for me. Thanks for your patience. You're the best listener that I've ever met. You're my best friend. Best friend with benefits. What took me so long?

**Você é o portador de coisas incondicionais. Você segurava sua respiração e a porta para mim. Obrigada pela sua paciência. Você é o melhor ouvinte que eu já encontrei. Você é o meu melhor amigo, melhor amigo com vantagens. O que me segurou por tanto tempo?**

Ele a encarou. Ela ria com vontade. Por um segundo o universo inteiro parou. Ela parou de rir o encarando, respirava muito rápido, o olhar deles se cruzou e ela sentiu que não poderia afasta-lo. Sentia o contado do corpo dele ao seu, sentia o cheiro inebriante dele, sentia até o coração dele bater em disparada.

Eles estavam lá parados, por um segundo, ou seria um século? Somente sentindo, se encarando. Rachel resolveu se mexer e ele achou que ela ia afasta-lo, mas ao invés disso passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, correndo os dedos pela nuca até o segurar com força e o puxar. Os lábios se tocaram trêmulos, quentes, ansiosos e tudo pareceu longe e ínfimo.

Eddie aprofundou o beijo quando a sentiu relaxar e passou a mão pela curva do corpo dela. O mundo poderia acabar naquele exato momento, em meio a um beijo doce. Ele se afastou a observando e ela sorriu o beijando novamente. O garoto passou uma das mãos pelo pescoço dela, o toque suave percorrendo a curvatura dele até encontrar a corrente fria, seguiu o cordão até achar o botão do paletó do pijama. Abriu-o com cuidado temendo uma represália, mas ela na veio.

Rachel puxou a camisa que ele usava e se afastou para tira-la. Jogou-a no chão, e observou-o. Tocou no rosto dele, os olhos castanhos a fitá-la ternamente se fecharam ao toque. Ele se aproximou abrindo o paletó dela beijando-lhe o pescoço. Ela sentiu o toque quente dos lábios dele e sorriu. Aos poucos e suavemente as roupas foram sendo jogadas para o lado, até sobrar somente o toque da pele.

Eddie sentia a pele dela em contato com a sua, tão quente, tão doce. O suave frescor de ervas emanava dos cabelos da garota e dilatam suas pupilas. As mãos deles ávidas por um toque percorriam o corpo que ele tanto desejara e os lábios se tocavam em um encaixe perfeito.

Ela tremeu quando ele tocou-lhe os seios e deslizou a mão pela barriga dela. Rachel sentiu como se tivesse mil borboletas em seu estomago. Ele lhe sussurrou ao ouvido e um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando os lábios dele se tocaram a orelha dela.

- Eu te adoro!- murmurava ele baixinho. Ela lhe beijou a boca sorrindo

Rachel acariciava-lhe as costas e a nuca dando mordendo-lhe o lábio. O momento inebriante a lhe tomar todos os sentidos, a fazendo senti-lo como jamais sentira. Eddie passou a mão pelo ombro dela percorrendo o braço até achar sua mão. Os dedos se entrelaçaram serenamente.

- Serei sua!- murmurou ela mordendo o lábio- Hoje e sempre!

Sentindo-se amada e protegida, desejou que o dia jamais chegasse, queria estar com Eddie e só com ele para o resto de sua vida e além dela.

Uma nuvem afastou-se da lua deixando os raios pratas iluminarem a janela e o chão do dormitório. A réstia percorreu o chão fazendo-o brilhar e reluzir, repousou na cortina verde, sendo a única testemunha da noite.

_I've never felt this healthy before, I've never wanted something rational. I am aware now. I am aware now._

**Eu nunca senti tão saudável assim antes, eu nunca quis algo racional. Estou ciente agora,  
Estou ciente agora.**

Uma brisa gélida passou peã fresta da janela e Eddie puxou o cobertor para junto do corpo. Rachel dormia tranqüila sobre o peito dele. O sonserino sentiu medo, medo pelo que haviam feito. Não era um medo comum, mas algo que dilacerava sua alma. Se Rachel fora capaz de ficar semanas sem falar com ele por conta de um beijo... ele imaginou o que faria agora que conhecia aquela pele. Não poderia mais esquece-la.

Rachel mexeu-se e abriu os olhos o encarando. Eddie ficou em silêncio.

- O que foi que fizemos?- perguntou ela seria.

Ele não respondeu só a encarou. Rachel beijou-lhe o queixo. E Eddie a abraçou.

Ficaram abraçados e em silêncio até adormecerem juntos. Rachel pela primeira vez sentiu-se protegida e amada. Desejou que jamais acordasse... queria viver ali para sempre junto dele. Agora ela sabia que não podia mais esconder, não podia mais deixar de ama-lo. Querer que ele fosse só um amigo se na verdade ele era muito além disso. Seu peito se enchia de amor e ternura e isso era tudo que ela desejara.

Nota das autoras : Gente, probleminha semana passada nao deixou a publicacao desse daqui. Espero que perdoem. Beijos Zoe e Tina


End file.
